


Flattery

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Freshman! Brittnay, Freshman! Santana, My First Work in This Fandom, freshman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15558834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Santana is a new freshman, so is Brittnay.





	Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is okay.

A group of cheerleaders entered the locker room of McKinley High School. Today was the first day that they used their Cheerios! uniforms. Santana was one of the girls who walked into the locker room with a uniform in hand. She had never gotten undressed in front of girls before, yeah sure in middle school she did, but they had stalls to change in. The brunette sighs, placing the uniform down on one of the benches. Santana always had been a bit self-conscious about her figure, and now having to dress and undress in front of so many people made her stomach churn with anxiety. Her gaze lingered on the item of clothing for a minute. Santana noticed that Coach Sue Sylvester was calling her name. Sighing, she picked up the uniform, rubbing the material between her thumb and forefinger. 

“You need any help with that?” A voice asks, causing Santana to turn around. “You just look like you don't really know how to put it on.” She stares at the girl, almost confused.

“You think I can't put this on?” Santana asks, raising a brow at the blonde.

A soft half-smile forming on the girls face, “Well, you haven’t really put it on so how would I know?”.

The two stood in a uncomfortable silence, Santana shifting awkwardly, waiting for this girl to turn around so she could change. “Could you um, turn around?” She asks the blonde.

“Yeah, but you sure you don't want help changing?” 

“I can dress.”

The blonde turns around, waiting for the girl to get dressed. She waited a couple of moments, with a sigh, she turns around to see Santana pulling her shirt over her head. Stifling a laugh, she grabs the top of Santana’s shirt and pulls it over her head. “I’m Brittany by the way.” Brittnay smiles at her new friend. 

“Um,” Santana blushes, the red tint spreading across her face, “I’m Santana.” She says, biting her lip to suppress a smile.

“We should probably go…” Brittnay trails off.

“Yeah.” Santana couldn't hide the smile. This girl, Brittnay, made her happy. 

The rest of practice went well but she was back where she started. In a locker room, looking down at her clothes. She takes a deep breath and exhales through her nose, picking up her shirt and turning it inside out until she heard a familiar voice. “You know, you can just wear your uniform around school, right?” It was Brittnay, Santana laughs softly at this.

“I suppose your right, Britt.” She smiles, opening her bag to place the clothes inside. 

“Come on now! What's your next class?” the blonde asks, a wide smile emerging onto her face, eyes look as innocent as a dolls.

“Algebra one.” Santana sighs.

“Hey! Me too! Let's go San!” Grabbing Santana’s hand, the duo set off for Algebra one.


End file.
